Monsters King episode 9: Mexican Hesperornis
Bold text is Insectosaurusese translated to English. Off the coast of Mexico, a boat is moving through the waters. It hits a Card Capsule. Several cards fall out and activate into a Hesperornis, which swims away. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Team Monster had just finished watching the final episode of Chased by Sea Monsters when the Dino Holders go off. “Where is it this time?” “Off the coast of Mexico.” “You mean where we found Arthro?” “No, the other side.” “Oh.” They then transported. When they got there, they rented a boat and went out onto the water. When they were on top of the signal, something jumped out of the water. “It’s a Hesperornis! Link!” “On it! Monster Slash! Wash them away, Mortoniceras!” Morto’s summoning sequence plays. The Hesperornis rams Morto. “Tragedy of the Sphere!” The attack hit the Hesperornis dead on. Link repeated the move. “Aqua Javelin!” Again, it was a direct hit. Then, the Hesperornis used Ocean Panic. The Ophthalmosaurus rammed Morto. “What? Those again? Neptune Stream!” But the Hesperornis used its own Neptune Stream Move Card, catching Link off guard. “Shockwave!” The Hesperornis used its own Shockwave. Morto hit it with Aqua Javelin. The Hesperornis rammed Morto. Morto hit it with Aqua Javelin again. Then, the Hesperornis used a new Move Card. A blade of water appeared and shot straight through Morto. “Hydro Cutter!” The Ophthalmosaurus rammed Morto again. They clashed Neptune Streams. The Ophthalmosaurus rammed Morto again. Link’s Dino Holder began to beep, but before he could do anything, the Hesperornis rammed Morto, defeating him. “Monster Slash! Wash them away, Latimeria!” Lati’s summoning sequence plays. The Hesperornis rams Lati. It then bites his back and throws him. Lati hit it twice with Tragedy of the Sphere. He then followed up with Aqua Javelin. The Hesperornis rammed Lati, then the Ophthalmosaurus do the same. The Hesperornis hits Lati with Neptune Stream, then Shockwave. “Aqua Vortex!” It was a direct hit. Lati followed up with Aqua Javelin. The Hesperornis hit Lati with Hydro Cutter. It then rams Lati. The Opthalmosaurus ram Lati. The Hesperornis then hits with Neptune Stream. The Ophthalmosaurus then ram Lati again. The Hesperornis hits with Shockwave. Lati hits twice with Aqua Javelin. Hesperornis hits with Shockwave. Lati hits with Aqua Javelin. Hesperornis hits with Shockwave. Lati hits with Aqua Javelin. Hesperornis hits with Shockwave. Lati hits with Tragedy of the Sphere. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Lati. Hesperornis hits with Shockwave. Lati hits with Aqua Javelin. Hesperornis hits with Shockwave. Lati hits with Tragedy of the Sphere. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Lati. Link’s Dino Holder begins beeping, but before he could do anything, the Hesperornis rams Lati, defeating him. “Monster Slash! Wash them away, Tylosaurus!” A new summoning animation plays, showing a little chibi Tylo moving up the same background as Morto’s and Lati’s. One flipper becomes an adult’s, then the other, then Tylo’s eyes, before a fully grown Tylo pops up and roars. Tylo hits with Tragedy of the Sphere twice. Then he hits with Aqua Javelin. The Ophthalmosaurus ram him. Hesperornis hits with Neptune Stream. They clash Shockwaves. Tylo hits with Aqua Javelin twice. Hesperornis hits with Hydro Cutter. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Tylo again. Hesperornis hits with Neptune Stream. The Ophthalmosaurus ram him again. They clash Shockwaves. Tylo hits with Aqua Javelin twice. They clash Shockwaves. Tylo hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwaves. Tylo hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwaves. Tylo hits with Tragedy of the Sphere. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Tylo. They clash Shockwaves. Tylo hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwaves. Tylo hits with Tragedy of the Sphere. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Tylo. Tylo hits with Aqua Javelin. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Tylo again. They clash Shockwaves. Tylo hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwaves. Hesperornis hits with Hydro Cutter. They clash Shockwaves. The Ophthalmosaurus try to ram Tylo, but he swings his tail and sends them flying. “Well, we’re not going to get them this time.” Hesperornis hits with Neptune Stream. Link’s Dino Holder begins beeping. “Not good!” Tylo hits with Aqua Javelin. Tylo fires a Tragedy of the Sphere, but the Hesperornis dodges and rams him. He falls back, defeated. “I lost. Insecto!” “'Monster Slash! Twister time,' Coelurosauravus!” '''Rex's summoning sequence plays. “Air-Raid Storm!'''” '''It's a direct hit. The Ophthalmosaurus suddenly return and ram Rex. “Wha-? I thought they were defeated!” “Guess not.” Hesperornis hits with Neptune Stream. Then, it fires a Shockwave. “Sonic Blast!” Rex hits with Air-Raid Storm twice. Hesperornis hits with Hydro Cutter. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Rex. Hesperornis hits with Neptune Stream. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Rex again. They clash Sonic Blast vs Shockwave. Rex hits with Air-Raid Storm twice. They clash Sonic Blast vs Shockwave. Rex hits with Air-Raid Storm. They clash Sonic Blast vs Shockwave. Rex hits with Air-Raid Storm. They clash Sonic Blast vs Shockwave. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Rex. They clash Sonic Blast vs Shockwave. Rex hits with Air-Raid Storm. They clash Sonic Blast vs Shockwave. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Rex. Insecto’s Dino Holder begins beeping. Rex hits with Air-Raid Storm. “Cyclone!” Before the attack connects, Hesperornis kicks Rex, defeating him. “'''Monster Slash! Twister time, Dampcola!” Spider’s summoning sequence plays. “'Mayfly!'” Spider hits with Air-Raid Storm. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Spider. Hesperornis hits with Neptune Stream, then Shockwave. Spider hits with Air-Raid Storm, then Mayfly, then Air-Raid Storm again. Hesperornis hits with Hydro Cutter. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Spider. Hesperornis hits with Neptune Stream. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Spider. Spider hits with Mayfly. Hesperornis hits with Shockwave. Spider hits with Air-Raid Storm twice. Hesperornis hits with Shockwave. Spider hits with Air-Raid Storm. Hesperornis hits with Shockwave. Spider hits with Air Raid Storm. Hesperornis hits with Shockwave. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Spider. Hesperornis hits with Shockwave. Spider hits with Air-Raid Storm. Hesperornis hits with Shockwave. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Spider. Spider hits with Air-Raid Storm, then Cyclone. The Ophthalmosaurus ram Spider. Hesperornis hits with Shockwave. Spider hits with Air-Raid Storm. Hesperornis hits with Shockwave, then Hydro Cutter, then Shockwave again. The Ophthalmosaurus come in for a ram. “'Dino Illusion!'” Spider dodges the ram, then attacks them, defeating them. The team tries to grab the card, but are stopped when a Neptune Stream knocks Spider in the way, allowing the card to blow away. Spider hits with Air-Raid Storm. The Hesperornis fires a Hydro Cutter, but Spider uses Dino Illusion again, defeating it. Link grabs the cards, but when he puts them into his holder, a strange thing happens. Morto’s card pops up on the screen, then the image shrinks until it’s not there. “What just happened?” “Your Dino Holder can only hold three creatures inside at a time. When you put the Hesperornis in, it had to send Morto and his Move Cards to a special storage space I had Monger build the other day. Morto is in chibi form in a tank, with his Move Cards in a special case.” Link named the Hesperornis Penguin, and they went home, where Dr. Cockroach determined Penguin to be a 15 on the Power Scale, explaining his power, and then showed them the storage facility. Current Team Spider-18 Scuto-17 Penguin-15 Tylo-14 Arthro-13 Rex-7 Lati-6 Panther-3